


Cigarettes

by poodleapocalypse



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Smoking, mostly just a quick character study, murdoc is a Mess(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleapocalypse/pseuds/poodleapocalypse
Summary: Murdoc and 2D usually smoke in silence.





	

Murdoc could suck the life out of a cigarette faster than anyone 2D had ever seen, seeming to leave the thing spent in one long breath. 2D often found himself watching in something between bemusement and awe as the other inhaled the smoke with a greedy zeal, the short stick disintegrating into ash between his fingers. Slowly, he shook his head. 

"Howzit that you can do that?" he finally blurted, his curiosity getting the better of him. Murdoc glanced at him disinterestedly as he flicked the exhausted butt away, one eyebrow twitching up slightly. "Do what."

"Finish a cig that fast. how d'you enjoy the feelin', burnin' through 'em that quick?"

At that, Murdoc snickered, running a lazy hand through greasy hair. His gaze fell away from the singer, head tilting back with a soft thud against the wall, a hazy smirk crawling across his face. "Slag. Yer under th' impression that I smoke jus' cause I like it. That's fuggin stupid." 

2D huffed in annoyance. "Well, why else would y' do it, then?" he mumbled through his own cigarette as he took another drag. Murdoc's mismatched eyes drifted back towards him, flashing as he drew another one out of the near-empty carton and stuck it in his mouth, cupping his hand around the end as he lit it.

"T' die."

2D's dull gaze snapped back to him at the nonchalant response, brow knit together as he attempted to judge his sincerity. Murdoc's gaunt face was twisted in a crooked yellow grin that didn't reach his eyes. Smoke seeped from between his teeth, the tip of the cigarette smoldering deep red.

They smoked the rest of the pack in silence, listening to the sound of distant sirens.


End file.
